Boggy B.
Boggy B is a legendary hero, elite military soldier, mascot of Team17, and a well-known character from the Worms series, first appearing in the very first Worms game. He is the primary protagonist of the series, and his name even appears sometimes in the game, randomly as one of the automated Worm names while you start creating your own team. Spadge, another elite soldier and the series' deuteragonist, is Boggy B's best friend, and possibly his brother. Boggy B also has a nephew named Clagnut, another skilled Worm Soldier, and a younger sister named Suzette. Boggy B is known to be one of the greatest and most powerful Worm Soldiers of all time. History Wormsongs Boggy B's most major appearances are in the Wormsongs - Worms theme songs that have narrated stories about Boggy B's battles a long time ago. His first major appearance is in Wormsong 1995 (the original Wormsong), where Spadge was shot down and killed by an enemy Worm, and Boggy B got revenge by blowing the enemy to smithereens with a Dynamite. Also, according to the original Wormsong and Wormsong 2011, Boggy B's father, a "soldier subscripted to the military draft", has left him when he was 2 years old and has never returned, although he has appeared for the first time in Wormsong 2011. In Wormsong 2003 (the main theme of Worms 3D, played during the credits), Boggy B has fought alongside Clagnut during another war and won. But Clagnut is also Spadge's son. This could mean that Boggy B and Spadge are brothers. However, it's possible that Spadge adopted Clagnut, or Spadge could be Boggy B's adoptive brother (or Boggy B could be Spadge's adoptive brother). According to Wormsong 1999 (Worms Armageddon's title theme), Boggy B was killed by a device thrown by his friend. He may still be alive, however, but this is unlikely. So far, Boggy B was victorious in all of his wars, except for Wormsong 1999, since he died, according to the story. Worms Blast Boggy B is also the main playable character in Worms Blast. He is described as "an excellent all-rounder" in this game, and also had an "alarming tendency to blow up almost anything that moves" ever since he was a young Worm. Boggy B has a high-pitched voice, but his voice is still somewhat deeper than the default Worm voice from almost every Worms game. He also speaks with a British accent (like almost every Worm). He is a "beginner" character. His sister Suzette is also a playable character. Worms Revolution Boggy B is also a powerful air support weapon that first appeared in Worms Revolution, and appears again in Worms Clan Wars and Worms Battlegrounds. Once the weapon is selected, simply press the Fire Button to summon Boggy B. He will arrive hanging below a helicopter, holding a Grenade. You can aim anywhere on the map by moving Boggy B around. However, it's difficult to aim, so don't rush. Once you've chosen your target, press the Fire Button and Boggy B will throw the Grenade to your target. The Grenade will explode on impact, right when it hits the target. This weapon is RARE, and is therefore, a superweapon. Personality Boggy B is a mysterious character, not much is known about his personality or his past. Boggy B has been shown to be vengeful, since he killed the enemy Worm who killed Spadge in Wormsong 1995, and also since he says things like "Revenge!" or "I'll get you!" in Worms Blast. He also seems to have missed his father in Wormsong 2011. Category:Amiga Debut Category:All Characters